


peter and his fans

by orphan_account



Series: pete's rabid fanbase [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Avengers (mentioned) - Freeform, Youtuber AU, Youtuber/Social Media Star Peter, but this is so cingey, i regret writing this, im so tired, shuri is such a fangirl its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: proteccpeterp commented:peter is so cute hanging out with his friends!panic!forpeter commented:precious, must protecttstark commented:he’s annoyingproteccpeterp replied:literally no one askeduwubabepeter commented:UWU BABYponipeter commented:pETER??? DID YOU GET THAT OUTRO MUSIC FROM LOFI HIP HOP BEATS???panic!forpeter replied:lMAOOOOO WHAT IF HE DIDpeterinos liked thisponipeter commented:HOLY FUCK???? PETER LIKED MY COMMENTpanic!forpeter replied:BITCH YOU MADE ITponipeter replied:SVNJJFNVF I REALLY DID





	peter and his fans

**Author's Note:**

> ugh what did i make i hope you like it tho
> 
> update: I MADE IT INTO A SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2ND PART IS UP

"Shuri! The Avengers are landing in 30 minutes!” T’challa yelled from wherever he was in the house. “I know! I’ll be down soon!” Shuri  yelled from her bed, she turned to her laptop and clicked on the new video that her favorite youtuber Peterinos uploaded.

 

It started with a boy laughing a girl and a guy sitting next to him, grinning, then a little intro played, it was a simple, “Peter!” And a cartoon of him winking.

 

Peter waved at the camera, suddenly sitting alone, “Um, hi.” He said, before erupting in giggles. Behind the camera you could hear two other people laughing along with him. It jump cut to him calming himself and waving at the camera grinning.

 

“Hey people! I have a new video, obviously. Sorry for the lack of videos coming, schools a hassle and there’s some stuff going on. But All of you wanted me to do a video with my best friends, since you guys always see them in the backgrounds of my ocasional vlogs.” He beckoned to the people behind the camera.

 

A girl who had curly brown hair and tall slim figure came into view, she sat down on the right side next to Peter, next a plump boy came into the lens and sat on the left of Peter, he grinned and waved.

 

Peter gestured to the girl on his right, “Introduce yourself.” He said, the girl waved, “Hi, I’m Michelle or MJ.” She said, Peter laughed, “Give us more detail!” MJ sighed and looked straight into the lense, a little text popped up next to her, it said ‘omfg this little hoe’.

 

“Hi, I’m MJ or Michelle, I’m 16, Bisexual Asexual and I’m wondering why I ever became friends with these dorks.” She said in a false happy tone. The guy laughed and the camera zoomed into Peter’s face, a few texts popped up, Shuri had to pause the video to read them.

 

‘#offended’

‘mj stop bullying me challenge’

‘i’ll report you bitch’

‘fite me’

 

Peter looked at Ned, “Please be nicer.” Ned laughed, “Sure man.” He waved at the camera, “Hey, I’m Ned, 17, disaster pansexual, nice to meet you.” Peter turned to MJ, “Why can’t you be as nice as Ned?” MJ just shrugged.

 

Peter clapped his hands, “You guys already know who I am but f you don’t and are new here, I’m Peter Parker, the person who runs this channel, you can read my bio if you want to get to know me. If you want to get to know them their social medias are down in the description!!”

 

“So you guys sent all these questions for them to answer about me. Let’s start I guess!”

 

Shuri fast forwarded through the video laughing at all the questions and answers like,

 

‘What’s Peter’s favorite vine?’

‘What’s Peter’s password?’

 

Shuri got to the end of the video “Okay guys I hoped you had a nice time watching, thank you so much and I’ll see you the next time I film, hopefully.” He waved, MJ flashed a peace sign and Ned shot some finger guns. It cut to the end card, with some beats and a link to all this pervious video.

 

She scrolled down to read the comments,

 

**proteccpeterp commented:**

_peter is so cute hanging out with his friends!_

 

**panic!forpeter commented:**

_precious, must protect_

 

**tstark commented:**

_he’s annoying_

 

**proteccpeterp replied:**

_literally no one asked_

 

**uwubabepeter commented:**

_UWU BABY_

 

**ponipeter commented:**

_pETER??? DID YOU GET THAT OUTRO MUSIC FROM LOFI HIP HOP BEATS???_

 

**panic!forpeter replied:**

_lMAOOOOO WHAT IF HE DID_

 

**_peterinos liked this_ **

 

**ponipeter commented:**

_HOLY FUCK???? PETER LIKED MY COMMENT_

 

**panic!forpeter replied:**

_BITCH YOU MADE IT_

 

**ponipeter replied:**

_SVNJJFNVF I REALLY DID_

“Shuri! There here!” T’challa yelled, Shuri closed her laptop and grabbed her phone, she checked her outfit, Converse high tops, a black shirt, flannel tied over her ripped black skinny jeans and several bracelets jangled on her wrists. She checked is her hair was securely tied in a bun and went downstairs.

 

The first thing she noticed was all the noise and people, they all had a big presence. They were all talking joyously, Shuri went over to her brother who was talking to Tony Stark, “Hey.” She said, waving.

 

T’challa and Tony look over, “Hi Shuri, I was wondering where you were.” T’challa said, Shuri shrugged, “Just doing stuff.” She looked over at Tony, “Hi.” She said, nodding. Tony nodded back and looked at her, squinting.

 

Shuri look back at T’challa and made a ‘what is he looking at?’ face, he just shrugged, she looked back at Tony, “What?” She said, “You act like someone I know.” He said, she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who?” She said, curious, Tony turned and scanned the room, his eyes landed on a guy with a back turned to them. Tony called out, “Pete!” Shuri’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it while the guy was walking toward them.

 

She opened it to one of her mutuals on twitter screaming about how adorable Peter was in his new video and how he was ‘SUCH AN UWU BABY!11!11!!1!!!!!’ Shuri was about to reply when she heard a familiar voice, she looked up in shock to see Peter Parker himself standing in front of her. She fumbled with her phone, her hands shaking.

 

She quickly closed her mouth before she screamed and instead gaped at the god standing in front of her.

 

Peter didn’t seem to notice her staring, “Yeah Mr. Stark?” He said, ‘In the adorable uwu tone’ Shuri thought, Tony gestured toward Shuri and she quickly dropped her hands from her mouth and rearranged her face.

 

Peter turned to her and smiled, sticking his hand out and she couldn’t hold it back, she broke into a huge grin and tried to keep her squealing to a minimum, ‘THIS BOY IS TOO CUTE!’ She thought reaching out to shake his hand.

 

She couldn’t get the words out of her mouth fast enough, “Are you Peter Parker?!” She said, Tony and T’challa looked confused and Peter sheepishly grinned, “Yeah. Do you- Are you?” Shuri cut him off, “Of course I am! Who do you think I am?” Peter grinned and pulled her into a hug.

 

After Shuri formally met Peter, she couldn’t stop tweeting and sneakily snapping pictures of Peter.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i bet you hated this


End file.
